Never To Late
by anonymousXandrogynous
Summary: Matt's finally tracked down Mello and after a year or two apart he's ready to give the blond a peice of is mind, will Mello really find a way to apologize to Matt for everything? oneshot.


**A/N: wow. its been quite awhile it seems. ^^' **

**a little drabble thingy inspired by an article about guns... xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. No I dont.**

Mello sighed heavily, his lithe form draped over the zebra print couch of the east LA mafia headquarters. Around him the occasional beep from one of the twenty seven computer screens would sound through the nearly empty room and alert him that things actually were still happening in the outside world.

Snapping off a small piece of chocolate from the bar in his hand Mello surveyed the main room where he was now seated: it was nearly empty seeing as most of the lower henchmen were out on a high profile drug trade with a dealer who was known for being a little shady. Mello could really care less about the main source of income for the mafia though at this point, he was busy worry about the Kira case.

He groaned inwardly as the cell phone on the low table in front of him began to vibrate eagerly, bouncing dangerously close to the edge before he snatched it up, answering it in the process. He hoped it wasn't one of his men calling to tell him they failed miserably and everyone had died, which for the record had never happened before but Mello was paranoid.

"What do you want?" he asked, not bothering to offer a greeting.

"Hello to you too, Mello" a painfully familiar voice chastised from the other end of the line, the voice that belonged to a very familiar redhead.

"Matt?" Mello asked sitting up strait suddenly, listening intensely for the answer, no… it couldn't be Matt; he hadn't spoken to Matt in nearly year and a half…. How… he must have been wrong, it couldn't be-

"Glad to see you still recognize my voice, at least you haven't completely forgotten about me" the voice was innocent with observation but the words had just enough bite to sting a little. Mello released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Of course I didn't forget" Mello mumbled absently, running a gloved hand through his shoulder length blond hair before allowing it to fall back in place like a curtain over the left half of his face.

"Why are you calling me all of a sudden anyways? How did you get my number?" Mello continued, frowning a little to himself.

There was a soft chuckle on the other end of the line before Matt spoke again "You don't give me any credit do you? You really think I'd just sit back and let you go frolic around in America and do whatever the hell you wanted without me? Come on mels, I'd think you'd at least suspect I was looking for you, I mean, you always said I was hard to get rid of" Matt's tone was still light, almost playful but Mello wasn't a fool and he'd known Matt long enough to realize that the whole thing was just a cleverly disguised act and if he had to guess, Matt was furious with him.

Mello sighed again, forcing himself to lean back and relax against the couch.

"Well, are you coming or not?" he asked resignedly, if Matt had his phone number he most certainly knew where Mello was located.

"Yeah, I'm on my way, LA rush hour is a bitch though" Matt replied easily "I'll be there in about twenty minutes, see you soon mels" he finished and before Mello could reply the line went dead.

This was going to be bad, Mello could tell already. Matt wasn't the kind of guy to get angry easily or even frequently but when the redhead was mad, things could get ugly pretty fast, not to mention Mello disappearing from Wammy's without a trace and not bothering with telling his best friend probably constituted as a fair reason to be upset on Matt's part.

Mello didn't bother telling the few thugs that guarded the outside doors that Matt was coming and to let him in. If the redhead wanted to see him he'd have to find his own way through, though for somebody like Matt whose skill level with people was actually exceptional, the task would be far too easy.

Sure enough, minutes later Mello heard the door behind him open, he didn't look back though because it was obviously Matt. The redhead in question ambled around the couch to stand in front of the space Mello was currently occupying, there was a pleasant kind of smirk playing at the gamer's lips. It made Mello rather uneasy even thought Matt appeared completely at ease in the intimidating space.

"What, no hug?" Matt asked chuckling softly, eyes set on Mello intently, an almost predatory look gracing his features.

Mello rolled his eyes "I never liked hugs" he stated matter-of-factly while taking a bite of chocolate, blue eyes flickering over Matt once, he'd changed. For one he was taller now, though from the looks of it still shorter then Mello himself, second Matt's hair was shaggier and hung in his eyes that were covered in the ever present goggles, at least those hadn't changed. Matt's clothes were fittingly weird, a red and black striped shirt that was just a tad too big and a pair of dark skinny jeans with faint horizontal lines across them as well.

"You look…. Different…" Mello remarked, though mostly to himself.

Matt laughed, a real laugh this time, Mello could tell.

"I guess so, but I haven't changed much, besides smoking" Matt said, that achingly beautiful smile that Mello didn't remember missing so much until now was still present on the others face.

That aside, Mello wrinkled his nose "You smoke now? Really Matt? I thought you were a genius." he said, Mello had always despised smokers.

This made Matt laugh again "eh, does wonders when you're anxious" he replied.

Mello remained quiet, waiting for Matt to go on.

"It's funny though, I don't think you've changed at all mels, I mean besides leather and a gun I'd say you're the same. Then again, a gun can change anyone, yeah?" Matt mused, looking inquiringly at Mello.

This statement took Mello off guard, he hadn't changed? That didn't seem possible; the mafia wasn't a forgiving place. Never had been never would be and when he'd first come here Mello could remember how disgusted he was with all of it…. That feeling had faded so quickly, he had to have changed.

Matt was still standing before him, though now he was digging around in his pockets, pulling out a cigarette and lighting up. Matt was Looking expectantly down at Mello while blowing a thin stream of grey smoke out from between his slightly parted lips.

"You're wrong, Matt. I have changed" Mello said, looking down and pretending to study his rosary, Matt had given it to him as a birthday present when he was nine.

"Am I? I think I'd know though Mello, I was your best friend for years" he stated, there was a bite to his words this time.

"Matt you know I-"

"You what?" Matt demanded, cutting him off harshly "left me? Yeah. Without a word? Yeah. With nothing? Yeah. You did." He said, now his eyes were narrow, even behind the goggles, his words stung too, like he'd just slapped Mello in the face.

"Matt I know your angry but-"

"Angry? Pfft. Bitch please, I'm fucking furious with you" Matt laughed ruefully before glaring at Mello, in that moment could see it all, Matt was allowing him to see all that hurt and anger and… fear, that he'd left behind him at Wammy's, that he'd left with Matt.

"Would you stop interrupting me?" Mello growled standing up so the he was face to face with Matt, he'd been right about still being taller than the redhead, if only by an inch or two.

Mello continued before Matt could say anything "I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry okay? I know that doesn't cut it and I know that you're not going to let it go but I really am sorry Matt. I was an ass for doing that to you but I can't change what I did" he growled, staring down at Matt intensely now.

Matt snorted "your right, It doesn't cut it" he muttered, turning to walk out. Oh hell no, he did not just come here to rat Mello out then leave, no way.

Before Matt could take even three whole steps away from him Mello lunged forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around the other, being careful to pin his arms to his sides so he couldn't get away.

"Mello what the fuck? Let me go!" Matt yelped, squirming violently against Mello and getting nowhere. Matt was strong but he wasn't quite _that _strong.

Mello growled, picking up the flailing redhead who for the record was heavier then he looked, and threw him back down on the couch.

Matt spluttered "What the hell are you doing Mello!" he said sitting up quickly and glaring up at the blond.

"You. Cannot. Leave. I did not just apologize for nothing and I'm not letting you leave. We've been apart for too damn long so don't think you can walk out like a sissy. You're staying here with me whether you want to or not Mail. Got it?" he said, glaring right back at the redhead sitting before him.

Matt in question stared back at Mello, mouth agape and looking thoroughly stunned. He quickly recovered himself, closing his mouth and looking away "Your such an ass" he muttered, sliding the goggles off his face and onto his forehead, rubbing his eyes quickly. No way was Mello ever going to know he'd been trying to leave because he was about to cry.

"I know" Mello replied flatly, he could tell Matt had been about to cry, he wasn't going to mention it though because that would only make things worse, for now he would focus on winning back the redhead for good.


End file.
